Beauty Has Its Consequences
by LoLzEbRa
Summary: 11 year old Modessa Block is just like her sister. That's exactly what she wanted. They have everything alike; style, looks, clique. But Modessa wats something more; she wants to be the first 6th grader at OCD to Rule The School. But she will have to act like an alpha if she wants the title. She'll have to deal with another clique and LBRs. Will she reach her goal? -SYOC!-
1. Page 1

Westchester, NY

The Block Estate

Monday, August 13th

6:11 A.M

11 year old Modessa Block stared at her reflection. _Super hawt _were the two words that she was known by. She flashed a perfect smile at herself then put her chestnut hair in a French braid. _I am so gonna rule 6__th__ grade._

"Knock, knock." Modessa turned to see that her 15 year old sister, Massie Block was at the door.

"Come in." Modessa said. "Rate me?" she didn't really ask.

"Hmm. Modessa Block is wearing a gold Ralph Lauren tank top with Rich & skinny jeans with a black American Eagle vest and my old Marc Jacob flats. Super Cute. 9.7. Are you liking _Irresistible_?"

Modessa pointed towards the tube she was holding like it was ahb-vious. "Um, duh." She hesitated to ask the next question. "Think I'll be an alpha like you?"

Massie was silent. "No," she spoke. Modessa felt her smile fade. "You'll be better." Massie smiled.

"Impossible. You'll always be the best." Modessa insisted. She applied her raspberry _Irresistible._

"Puh-lease! I'll be gone so you'll be the next big thing." Massie said.  
The room got silent.

"Are you really going? You know, to Alpha Academy?" Modessa whispered./ Even thinking about it was sad. A whole 6 months apart?

"Don't worry, Shira will let me contact you, she _has_ to." Massie said.

"Kay." Modessa hoped Massie was right.

"Listen, I have to go." Massie hugged her. "No matter what, you'll still be number one. Make me proud!" Massie stopped at the door and turned towards Modessa.

"No, make _me _proud." Modessa said back.


	2. Page 2

Range Rover

The Brindle Mansion

Monday, August 13t5h

6:30 P.M

Issac, the family driver stopped in front of Kayleen Brindle's mansion. Kayleen was a brunette with fair skin and big, brown eyes.

"What's up?" Modessa said when Kayleen got in the car. She had noticed that Kayleen had walked out of her mansion with her designer clothes on.

Usually, Kayleen's routine was like Kristen Gregory's, a member of the use-to-be Pretty Committee that ruled Octavian Country Day school, Massie's old clique.

Kayleen and Kristen both had strict parents so they wore designer clothes behind their backs because 'hawt' was out of the question for them.

"Umm, does your mom know that you're wearing that?" Modessa pointed to Kayleen's knee-high Ella Moss dress with a yellow Prada cover-up and matching heels.

"Yea. I told her that I was tired of looking like a rag and that I like designer stuff. Surprisingly, she was okay with it." Kayleen shrugged.

"Whatevs." Modessa said when they got to Amiee Thomas' house.

"Hey girlies." Amiee jumped into the car and slammed the door shut. "So, what's the big news?" Amiee was eager to know because she loved gossip.

"I'll tell you when we get to Devon's." Devon Gould came sashaying down her driveway.

"Be hawnest; do I look too skinny?" Devon asked right when she sat down.

"NO!" Modessa, Kayleen and Amiee rolled their were getting tired of Devon's obsession about being 'too' skinny.

"What's wrong with being skinny anyways? That's supposed to be a good thing." Amiee said.

"_Suppose to. _Being too skinny is as bad as being fat. Read it in Teen Vogue." Devon fluffed her hair.

"Well, worrying is bad for your health. I for one, actually read _that." _Modessa said. "Ready to hear my news?"

"Yes." Everyone drew their attention to her.

"1, we have to come up with a group name," Everyone thought for a moment.

"What about 'Hawt'?" Devon suggested.

"How about nawt." Amiee giggled.

Modessa was to focused to care. _Our group name has to9 represent that we don't just allow anybody in... "EHMAGAWD!"_

_"What?!"_ They all yelled back.

"Girls, stop yelling." Issac said.

"I have an amazing name; Exclusive. E.G, Exclusive Girls, for short." Modessa said.

"Modesa you're so brilliant." Amiee gushed.

"I know." Modessa applied more lip gloss. "To Exclusive, the clique that will def rule the school." Modessa held up her Prada bag. Everyone did the same and repeated her. "And 2, who'll be the alpha?" Modessa was dying to get that out.

"You, Modessa." Amiee said. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay. It"s all settled. Now," Modessa lowered her voice so that Issac couldn't hear. "Lets talk about the LBRs."


	3. Meet EG

**So**,** here is the introduction now that you've read the first two chapters.**

**Modessa Block: **Is so ready to take over Octavian Country Day with her long, glossy hair, money, style & white teeth. Although, she doesn't have a game plan. She's hoping whatever it is she's doing works before LBR Chloe Lynes messes things up!

**Amiee Thomas:** Loves being beta in E.G. Can't wait to be in the most popular group at OCD. All around, boys stare at her. Amiee's just that attractive. But yet, she thinks she should be in charge. She'll do anything at awl to be alpha. Just that desperate.

**Kayleen Brindle: **Is personally Modessa's favorite. She won't be for long. Kayleen is crushing on a cutie... a cutie, that Modessa likes.

**Devon Gould:** Needs a manicure but, there is no time. With Chloe and another popular clique trying to ruin the E.G, she needs al of her spare time trying to get back at one stupid girl.

**Enter Chloe Lynes **the new girl in town. She comes in overalls and Converse shoes. She instantly doesn't fit in. But, with a whole lot of planing and scheming, she might be in...

**The status... the only thing better than knowing an alpha, is being her sister.**


	4. Page 3

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this earlier. I was busy with end-of-the-year stuff. Thanks for your reviews. It means so much to me. here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Octavian Country Day

The Cafe

Monday, August 13th

6:35 P.M

Modessa stepped into the cafe with her clique.

"Come awn. Our table is number 18 and we have to make that cuh-lear!" Modessa ordered.

She was on her way to table 18 when girl wearing Converse, overalls, and had ugly bangs walked up to them.

"Hi! I'm Chloe Lynes!" the girl said.

"Um, sorry. We don't talk to losers, Cuh-loe." Modessa hissed.

"What?" Chloe asked, still standing in their way.

"Move it or lose it!" Modessa said. She pushed her aside, then started walking towards the table.

Modessa grabbed her special lime green YSL lip marker out of her Prada bag and made a line under the table, next to the purple mark.

"Done." Modessa said. "And now for the announcement." Modessa stepped on a chair. "Ex-cuh-use me!" she shouted.

Once everyone turned their attention to her, she continued.

"Hu-llo! I'm Modessa Block." she paused. Everyone started to clap. "and I'm gonna rule the school. I'm the alpha. Nobody else. Just me."

"Anyone who tries to take me down is so D2M. Unless I accept you. Crystal?" Everyonne nodded their heads. "Thank you. So basically, worship me, or prepare to be humiliated. Buh-bye!" Modessa finished and sat down.

"Wow Mode, we're relly gonna be popular." Amiee said sarcastically.

"Shut up! If they didn't learn from my speech, then they'll get more. Trust me. Let's go outside."

E.G walked outside to an oak tree and sat down. Just as they were about to talk about Chloe, five cute boys walked up to them.

"Hey. I'm Xander." a boy said. he flipped his dark brown hair, and smiled at Modessa. He had very cute dimples. "And this is Len, Ron, Gabe, and Eddy." he pointed to four other boys.

"Hey, I'm Modessa. This is Amiee, Devon and Kayleen. We're E.G."

"And we're soccer players." Xander said. "So, we'll see you around? And, maybe we could hang out after school?"

"Sure. It's a date."

"Cool. Bye." he said, then walked away.

"Okay, so which one is cuter?" Modessa asked. She sure liked Xander ah-lot.

**That was the chapter. Did you like it? Please review! BTW, should the next chapter be Chloe's point of view, or the BB's? Also, I am sorry I haven't updated my other story. I'm trying to fix it. I'm deleting it, then putting it back up. It isn't going to have grammar mistakes and I'm making the chapters shorter. It's still going to be multi-chapter. Bye!**


	5. Page 4

**I'm baaack! I realized that I had something IMPORTANT to announce; OC's! Please send in your OC's. Anyone who wants to be alpha has to come up with the clique's name. The OC is below! Feel free to PM me an OC or review one. If any of you don't get in the clique, I promise that you will be a character in my story. Promise. **

**Clique Name (only if you're planning on being alpha):**

**Name: **

**Nickname (optional): **

**Personality:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes: **

**Skin:**

**Famous or Not (if so, why?):**

**Wealth:**

**Status:**

**Style:**

**Else:**

**And, sorry for the errors in this story. i've been meaning to fix them but, I've been so busy. Anyways, please send in OC's. I can't think of characters myself. Bye!**


	6. Page 5

**Hello! I chose five girls to be in the other clique;**

**Fab five**

**Brittany (Britt) Styles as alpha,**

**McKenna (Mickey) Gold as gamma,**

**Alexandria (Alex) Morgan as delta,**

**Tiffany (Tiff) Williams & **

**Lillith (Lill) Bronzse as omega!**

**OCs are still avalible to anyone who wants to be in the story. But, there will not be another clique. Just extras. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

OCD

Hall

Monday, August 13th

6:35 AM

Chloe Lynes walked down the hall, trying to find Modessa. Even though Chloe was called a loser, she was anxious to get a new BFF.

Chloe could only think about being friends with Modessa and her friends.

"Hey! Watch it!" Chloe bumped into Brittany Styles. Chloe used to be friends with Brittany, but Brittany was suddenly _too cool _for her.

"Well, if it isn't Cleo." Britt said.

"It's _Chloe." _Chloe spat.

"Like it matters," Britt snapped. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to find Xander and Xaiver." The Fab Five giggled, then walked away.

Chloe couldn't believe her. She was a full-time snot. And to believe that they were _friends._

Chloe pushed her thoughts away and continued to walk. She needed to get to know this Modessa better...

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next one is going to be the BBs POV. I'll update again today so, keep your eyes wide open. :) Please review. Just one review always makes me happy. Bye!**


	7. Page 6

**Hey! This is another chapter! This is the Briarwood Boys' chapter! Hope you like! And, remember how Massie is going to AA? Well, I am working on it so, it should be up today (maybe) if you're interested. Just wanted to let you know. **

****Briarwood

Lawn

Monday, August 13th

6:43

Xander Zilich lead the Briarwood Tomahawks back Modessa. She was pretty interesting.

"Hey bro." Xaiver Zilich said to his brother.

"Hey. Wanna come meet some girls with us?" Xander said, knowing that Xaiver would be interested.

"Heck yeah!" Xaiver said joyfully.

"Lets go," Xander lead the way to the oak tree that Modessa was at.

"Hey, Zilich." Britt Styles walked up to the Tomahawks. Xander & Xaiver hated her! She was spoiled and mean. Unlike another somebody he knew...

"Um, hi." Xander said.

"And, where are we exactly going?" Britt purred. She was a total flirt with the Ziliches.

"Um, somewhere." Xaiver mummbled.

"Hahaha! Xaiver, you're too funny!" Britt laughed. Her little friends echoed her. "We'll come with you." Britt said.

Xander continued to walk. Once you had Britt on your tail, there was no way of getting her off.

"Hey, they're not here!" Eddy said. "Look! They're over there!" Ed pointed towards EG.

"Hey!" Modessa exclaimed once the Tomahawks reached EG. Modessa was smiling, until she saw Britt.

"Ahh, so this is the girl who you were looking for." Britt said. "I'm Britt."

"Hi. I'm Modessa." she said coldly.

"Listen, baby, I have to go. See you after school." Britt said to Xander and Xaiver, then strutted away with the Fab Five.

"We'll see you later, right?" Xander said. Modessa had her eyes fixed on Xaiver.

"Sure. Hi. I'm Modessa." she said to Xaiver.

"Hello, I'm Xaiver." he said back. :):

"Well, see ya." Modessa left.

"Dude, she is hot!" Xaiver said once Modessa was out of earshot.

"Back off. She likes me, so don't get your hopes up." Xander said.

"Whateva dude. Did you see the way she was looking at me? And how she was ignoring you? Catch ya later!" Xaiver jogged off.

Xander paused. No. Modessa couldn't possibly like Xaiver. Or could she?

**Looks like Xander and Xaiver are fighting over Modessa. Wonder how Britt feels about this. Review please. And don't forget about OCs! Next chapter will be Britt's POV. Bye!**


	8. Meet the Tomahawks

**What's up? This is yet another chapter. It's the BB's intro though. Next chapter will be about Britt. I'd also like to thank Booklover4lyfe for being super supportive to me. It really means a lot. Thank you Booklover4lyfe 4 incouraging me. You always have something nice to say about my chapters. Hope you like this one! :)**

**Xander Zilich:** Always knows when a girl likes him. But, he is unsure of Modessa. Especially when Xaiver likes her too...

**Xaiver Zilich: **Just knows that Modessa likes him. After all, he always was more attractive then Xander.

**Eddy Jhone: **Has a thing for Kayleen. But, so does Gabe! Which one will get who?

**Gabe Daniel: **Remembers Kayleen from 3rd grd. Does she? He has always liked her, but e can never find the right time to tell her. This year is different. Gabe is ready to tell Kayleen. But, with Ed in the way, will he?

**Len Qring: **Likes Devon. What's not to like? She doesn't worry about nails, or anything too girly. Is glad that he and Ron don't have anybody else trying to steal their girls away.

**Ron Lind: **Doesn't like anyone from EG. He has his eye on another girl who is sweet, kind, and everything he needs.

**The only thing better than being good, is being the best.**

**Next chapter should be up today. Please review! It makes my day! Bye! :)**


	9. Page 7

**Here is another update! Britt's POV. She is not looking happy today...**

OCD

Halls

Monday, August 13th

6:44 AM

Britt rushed down the hall to get to english class. _Ohmygod! I can't buh-lieve that my Ziliches would go for a fake, like Modessa! She ahb-viously knows that we are in luhv, so, she just won't do... _Britt thought as she entered the room.

And guh-reat! There she was! Britt marched towards the desk that she was at.

"Um, hu-llo! I'm going to sit here. Now, shoo!" Britt said.

Modessa just stared at her. "Incase you're buh-lind -you probably are- I'm already sitting here."

Britt gasped. _Nobody ever speaks to me like that! _"Fine!" Britt stormed off. _I'll show her! Never mess with Britt Styles!_

**Sorry for the short chapter. I was in a rush. I'll update again later. Please review! Bye! :)**


	10. Page 8

**Hi! Another update! Yay! I skipped to the end of the day when EG and the Tomahawks are hanging out! Know what that means? More drama! And, a special someone (or should I say special someones) make an appearance. Can you guess who? **

OCD

Soccer Field

Monday, August 13th

3:o5

EG was talking about the Tomahawks.

"I like-" Kayleen started, but got cut off.

"Hi!" Chloe said.

"What are you doing here?" Modessa muttered.

"I'm Claire Lyons' cousin. We're gonna live in your guest house too. Didn't your mom tell you?"

"Ehma-what!?" Modessa shrieked. This could nawt be happening!

"Um, hey Mode." Xander and Xaiver said. She hadn't even noticed that they were there!

"Heyyyy." Modessa said. It was ahb-vious that they liked her. She liked Xaiver better, even though she just met the them both.

"Soo," Xaiver said. "Modessa, would you like to go out with me?"

"What?" Xander, Modessa, and someone else said. Modessa turned around andcame face-to-face with Britt.

"Listen, stay away from Xander and Xaiver! They like me! Nawt you!" Britt whisper-hissed.

"I mean, we just met but, sure." Modessa said to Xaiver.

"NO!" Britt screamed. "NAWT ACCEPTABLE!" Britt stormed off.

"We should go." Xander dragged xaiver and the Tomahawks away.

"Now, to move on to you Chloe, tell me about you." Modessa said.

**That was the chapter. FYI, the chaps are always going to be short. How do Xander and Britt feel? Who's POV should the next chapter be? Review an option! Please review! And, I really need OCs. If you could, that would be great. Bye! :)**


	11. Page 9

**__Hello! Okay, the next chapters will be confusing so, I am going to tell you all the basics.**

**There will be 4 cliques:**

**Exclusive Girls:**

**Modessa**

**Amiee**

**Devon**

**Kayleen &**

**Chloe (she joins later)**

**Tomahawks:**

**Xander**

**Xaiver**

**Eddy**

**Gabe & **

**Ron**

**Fab Five:**

**Britt**

**Tiff**

**Alex**

**Lillith**

**Micke********y**

**********The Trio:**

**********Ammy**

**********Lil**

**********Lally**

**********Those are the cliques! I'll update a real chapter 2morrow! Bye!**


	12. the end

Hey! Okay, I know that I haven't posted a story in forever, but I will. I'm deleting this story because it just got so confusing for me. I will post more stories soon, though. I promise. So, if you liked my stories, keep an eye out for my new ones. Thank you for all of the reviews. It means a lot. I hope I get a lot on my other ones too. Bye.


End file.
